


Mornings

by RandomRangerWhite



Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Glimmer is kinda briefly mentioned, It's the future and they're dumb and in love, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: Adora and Catra enjoys some quality morning time.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future where everything somehow ends up okay after lots of tears and angst for Catradora probably.

It was a marvel, to be honest. After so much hardship. So much pain. So much tears. Adora never thought she would be able to wake up early in the morning at Bright Moon like this. Happy and content. No harsh morning training drills. No random sorceress lurking over her bed. No surprised Horde attacks.

She sigh happily at feeling the bundle of hair and fur pressing up against her, her arms wrapped around that warm bundle. The furry mass of warmth letting out an adorable little noise as Adora shifts slightly, pressing her face and then nuzzling into the soft poofy mane.

"Adoraaaaaaa..." The voice comes out tired and groggy. "Stop that. That tickles..." Catra's tone tries to sound annoyed and irritated, but there a soft fondness around that hard roughness.

"Good morning~ You're so soft..." Adora mumble against Catra's hair. An annoyed grunt and the warm furry body starts squirming around. Adora giggles and tighten her hold around Catra's waist, pulling the other girl closer to her.

"And you're so clingy." Catra murmurs as she feels lips pressing the top of her head, those arms around her waist—fingers idly stroking her soft fur. "Ugh...don't you have to get up soon or something?" She says, but her hands wraps around Adora's, linking their fingers together and she tilt her head back just a bit to nuzzle against Adora's neck.

"Mmn...I'm sure the queen won't mind me being a little late." Adora shifts a bit lower and places little loving kisses on Catra's shoulder. Even though there was peace She-ra still had a job to do. Even if all Adora wanted to do was laze around in bed with the love of her life.

"The Great She-ra late to a meeting with the Queen of Brightmoon? What bad influence is she hanging around with?" Catra says jokingly, Adora's laughter slightly muffled against Catra's shoulder.

"The absolute worst influence. I can feel the badness seeping into me." Adora says dramatically as her hands starts wandering a little lower underneath Catra's shirt, nails grazing through the short soft fur of the Magicat's body. Her lips twisting into a smile as she feels Catra tremble against her, the cat-like girl purring softly at the touch.

Catra turned and rolled around until she was on top of Adora, straddling her with Adora's hands on Catra's hips. Both girls bursting out in little fits of giggles. "You're too much of a goodie two-shoes to be bad." Catra murmurs, lowering herself and nipping at Adora's ear—enjoying the little surprised yelp from her lover.

Lover. Such a pleasant word that sent a warmth throughout Catra. Her tail flicking and curling around Adora's knee.

"Hey...I...can be...bad...if I want to!" Adora pants in between giggles and soft sighs as Catra starts moving and grinding herself against Adora. The soft fur rubbing pleasantly against her. Lips and fangs grazing Adora's neck, littering the skin with kisses and bites. "Adora. You actually said please and thank you to a horse the other day."

"That was one of Swift Wind's friend! I was being polite!"

Catra lifting her face from Adora's neck to give her a deadpanned stare before the both of them bursting out in laughter again. Catra leaning down and giving Adora a peck on the nose, her hands threading through Adora's blonde lockes. Her hair have gotten so much longer over the time. "Proving my point. You're a goodie two-shoes nerd that says please and thank you even to a horse."

"Well, I'm your goodie two-shoes nerd." Adora grins, leaning up and giving Catra's lips a peck in return. "And you're my bad influence. So c'mere. Please and thank you~" Adora's arms wrapping around Catra's back pulling the squealing feline closer to the blonde. A hand quickly going up and tangling themselves within Catra's hair, giving that wild mane a tug—relishing how Catra moaned and melted into her arms even more.

"Nn...Adoraaaaa..." Catra's moans in Adora's ear knowing just what sort of effect her voice has on the other girl. The grip in her hair going a little tighter, Adora's breath getting slightly heavier as her hips gyrating upwards trying to increase the pressure between the two of them. Both girls breathing heavily, the air being filled with their sighs and moans.

"Just...real quick...okay?" Catra whispers breathlessly in Adora's ear. Her lips turning upwards into a grin as she hears Adora takes a deep breath and nodding eagerly. Catra's hands moving from Adora's scalp, over to her face—fingers tracing the scars on Adora's cheek. A gift from long ago that Catra wish she could take back. She placed a couple of kisses, tracing each scarred line before moving down to Adora's jaw, purposely missing Adora's lips. She giggled at the dumb pout directed towards her before relenting and giving those pouty lips a slow loving kiss.

Her hands moved down to those broad shoulders, down to her biceps, giving them a slight squeeze—the muscles tensing in her grip.

Adora's hands still on her waist slowly slid over to her bottom, one hand sliding right at the base above Catra's tail, giving that spot a scratch. The other hand cupping and massaging Catra's ass. The feline shuddering and purring—back arching and her bottom lifting, following after Adora's fingers. Following after the pleasure.

Catra shifts on top of Adora, slowly peeling Adora's hands off of her with a bit of difficulty as the other girl let out a small noise of protest ending with the two of them batting at each other hands for a while in another fit of giggles.

"Keep your hands to yourself, princess." Catra says as she once again bat at the hand that was incredibly insistent on grabbing her bottom. "You're distracting me."

"Your ass is distracting." Adora huffs in reply and she finally relents when Catra grinds down against her, sucking in a deep breath at the sweet sensation.

"Yeah, I know." Catra purrs, her voice husky. A hunger in her dilated eyes as she look down at Adora. "Be patient. You'll get your fill soon enough." The promise behind the lust-addled voice fueling Adora.

The heat burning and churning in Adora's gut as she watch her lover slowly siddle downwards, gripping the elastic of her shorts and pulling it. Adora lifting her back a little to help Catra pull the garment down and off easily, the gray cotton panties underneath already damp with excitement.

Catra lifted Adora's shirt just a bit, placing several kisses down Adora's bare abdomen—the muscle tensing and flexing against her lips. A tongue darting out and lapping at the hard toned muscle, dipping into the indent of her bellybutton causing Adora to jolt, a hand slapping to her mouth trying hard to bite back the surprised squeaks at the rough tongue. Her other hand gripping the sheets tightly.

Catra's hands moved to Adora's inner thighs, claws suddenly digging into those toned thighs causing Adora to gasp—legs spreading involuntarily to give the feline easier access, hips bucking upwards.

She tugged down the gray panties, biting her lower lip as she stare down at Adora's pussy. The blonde curls already damp with her juice. The scent completely intoxicating to the cat-like girl. She almost felt her mouth water at the sight and smell.

Adora's face was flushed and her breathing heavy, hands gripping tightly at the sheets. A groan ripping from her throat as she look down at Catra between her legs. Catra shift around before lifting Adora's legs over her shoulders, claws holding onto Adora's thighs keeping them spread apart. Her face diving in between those heavenly toned thighs, giving a long languid lick from the bottom to the top of Adora's slit—lapping as much of that delectable juice onto her tongue.

Another loud groan and Adora's head fell back against the pillow, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt that rough tongue teasing at her pussy. Fingers spreading her lower lips, clit already hard and throbbing in need of attention.

"Mmnn...Catraaaa..." the moans and groans slips out easily past Adora's lips as Catra tongue began to trace around the throbbing bundle of nerves. Her grip around Adora's thighs tightening as the Warrior Princess try to buck her hips up, wanting to increase the pleasure.

That rough appendage tracing around the harden nub, before suddenly delving below deep into Adora's pussy, squirming into that tight hot wet core. Catra letting out a humming noise as her tongue slither deep within.

Adora letting out a gasp at the sudden intrusion, eyes rolling back as she let out a guttural groan. Hips thrusting upwards into Catra's face, her sopping pussy grinding into Catra's willing mouth. Catra push Adora back down, keeping the blonde from continuously humping her face.

Moans and pleas escaping past Adora's lips, her fingers digging into the bedsheets. Her mind short-circuiting as Catra pulls her tongue out and finally slips a finger into her slick folds. That wonderful tongue once again circling around Adora's clit as Catra slowly began pumping her finger in and out. Her other hand with her claws still extended, kneading Adora's thigh, the claws digging into the tense trembling muscle. The pain only helping in increasing the pleasure and arousal for Adora.

"Nng...so good...ahn..." Adora moaned, her hands moving from the tight grip in the sheets to Catra's hair, pulling at that wild mane—forcing Catra down and keeping her there. The feline letting out a surprised squeak muffled from in between those thighs before getting back to work. Her lips wrapping around that swollen nub before sucking harshly, another finger slipping in and stretching Adora even more, fingers curving and rubbing Adora's inner walls.

Adora opening her mouth, unintelligible words and moans slipping out—the only thing that was understandable was the words Catra, yes, and more. In which Catra obliged, keeping a steady pace, her ears twitching at every sound that was being made. From Adora's moans, to Catra's sucking on Adora's clit, to the wet schlicking noises each time Catra pull her slicked fingers out only to thrust back in.

Those wet walls started clenching tightly around Catra's fingers and Adora began tensing up. Catra knowing how close Adora was and doubled her effort, increasing the pace and the attention to that stiff little nub—her fangs grazing at it.

Adora's eyes rolled back and her hands in Catra's hair tighten their grip as all she saw was white. A loud wavering moan ripped past her lips as Adora felt waves and waves of pleasures washing over her as she came. Catra continuing her ministration helping Adora ease through the high of her orgasm—her lips still wrapped around the throbbing clit, suckling at the now oversensitive bundle of nerves.

Adora panted, her hips still twitching and trembling as she finally came to. Her grip in Catra's hair releasing it's harsh hold. Another soft moan escaping her panting lips as Catra pressed one last sloppy kiss, tongue happily lapping up the sweet honey before she finally glanced up—Adora's cum dribbling down her chin, tongue darting out and licking her lips.

"God...you're so beautiful." Adora blurting out the very first working thought her brain was able to construct after her orgasm. Catra letting out that adorable squeaking laugh, her own face flushed and her mismatched eyes burning brightly.

"You're not just saying that after I gave you a mind-blowing orgasm, are you?" Catra teases with a smirk as she licks her slicked fingers. Her eyes still on Adora knowing that the other girl's gaze were completely focus on Catra's wet fingers as she slipped them into her mouth sucking at the remainding fluids.

"I mean...that's part of it, yeah. But it also is true though." Adora felt her words slightly slurred. Her brain still trying to function back to normal capacity which was incredibly difficult with how hot and sexy Catra was being.

Catra hummed at that. Her smile growing wider and brighter as her tail flick around excitedly. Already lifting herself up from her position, her hands moving over to her own shorts as she shimmied out of them. The fur at her inner thighs damp with wetness. Adora licking her lips impatiently at the sight.

"Well, my turn for a mind-blowing orgasm then." Catra say with a purr as she climb up on Adora, positioning herself above her lover's face. Her pussy dripping, hot and needy, excited for what to come soon.

She lower herself onto Adora's face. Adora already shifting and grabbing Catra, pulling her down and already running her tongue along the damp fur. Hands kneading and massaging Catra's ass. The moans escaping Catra's lips were music to Adora's ears as Catra began rocking back and forth, grinding her pussy down against Adora's face. Her claws threading through Adora's scalp—gripping those blonde lockes and giving them a tug.

Catra look down, purring at Adora's expression inbetween her legs. The heavy-lidded glazed look in her eyes as the only thing that was on the Warrior Princess' mind was to relentlessly eat Catra out. Her tongue lapping at the dribbling juice before diving in between those hot folds. Catra's pitch getting higher almost close to a yowl as she rode Adora's face.

Adora's hands still on Catra's ass, spreading those cheeks to give her easier access. That tongue vigorously moving and lashing at those dripping swollen lips. Adora moaned as she continue to collect the juice onto her tongue, savoring the taste. Just the taste was getting Adora off again, her thighs rubbing together unconsciously.

The feline shook and tremble as she continue moving her hips along—one hand releasing their hold in Adora's hair, moving to her own chest, kneading her breast through her shirt as she continue to ride Adora's face. Her tail thrashing about before wrapping around Adora's left wrist.

The blonde groaned against the soaked folds, her lips wrapping around Catra's clit before laving the stiff nub over and over again with her tongue. Catra's movement getting more sloppy, her thrust erratic. The pressure increasing. Her yowls coming louder and more frequently, Adora's name being chanted along with the noises. The hand tightening their grip in Adora's hair causing her scalp to burn.

Hearing and watching Catra become undone above her gave Adora another stab of want. Wanting Catra. Wanting to pleasure Catra. Wanting to drive Catra absolutely insane.

Her hands still spreading those cheeks and a finger slipping in between and rubbing at the puckered hole. Catra going completely tense at this, her tail poofing all the way up at the sudden sensation of Adora's finger circling her anus.

"Ahn! Ah! W-wait! Adoraaa!" Catra gasped as she felt that finger force itself in, a shudder going through Catra's body as she felt herself being stretched and filled. Adora's tongue in her soaked folds and Adora's finger in her tight ass, rocking her even more. The pain mixing with the pleasure.

Catra arched her back, hips grounding themselves down mindlessly. Mouth wide open as she let out a yowling scream. For a moment she thought she saw a flash and glitter and heard a shriek, but the vision and sound was quickly overcome by blinding white as she came yowling Adora's name. Blue and yellow eyes rolled back and movements jerky, Catra moaned as Adora continue licking, her tongue constricted in the pulsing clenching cavern as more of Catra's juice spilled into Adora's waiting mouth.

Muscles tense and trembling before finally relaxing for a moment until Catra jolted at the pinch on her ass and a rapid slapping on her thigh. Adora struggling underneath Catra trying to get some air from between her legs.

"Oh, crap. Adora!" Catra quickly moving off of Adora before leaning down and wiping the sweaty bangs off of Adora's forehead. Her face slick with sweat and Catra's cum. "You okay?"

Adora took in several gulp full of air as she tried to settle her breathing. Her eyes slowly focusing as she gave Catra a silly lopsided grin. "I'm fine. To be honest...that wouldn't have been such a bad way to go..."

That made Catra rolled her eyes and snicker as she flopped to Adora's side, arm draping over her lover's waist. Fingers idly rubbing at the top that Adora still wore. Catra's face crinkling in an adorable way when she was in thought and after awhile she opened her mouth. "Did you really just stick a finger in my butt though?"

Adora sputtered at the sudden question. "I-I mean...yeah? D-did you not like it? I'm sorry! I kinda did it in the heat of the moment, but you really looked like you enjoyed it an-" Catra silenced Adora's rambling with a kiss, the lingering taste of the both of them still on their lips.

"It wasn't terrible." Catra mused and it was Adora's turn to roll her eyes. "It was just...surprising." She gave Adora another kiss much slower this time, nipping and tugging at her lover's bottom lip. 

She let go of Adora's lip before giving her a smirk, the type that promised either something really bad...or something really fun...or the mix of both. Her mismatched blue and yellow eyes burning into steely blue eyes. "Next time will just be your turn."

Adora blinked at that. "Wait. What do you mean by that?"

Another peck on the lips, "You'll have to wait and see~" with that Catra started pushing Adora off the bed causing her to fall onto the ground landing ungracefully on her butt with a surprised 'oof'.

"Now I think Queen Glammer been waiting long enough." Catra snickered as she thought back to something, her voice suddenly booming loudly with purpose. "And hopefully she learns to knock next time!"

A loud embarrassed, frustrated groan was heard behind the doors. Adora going completely pale on the ground as she put two and two together, realization hitting her. Catra cackling on her spot on the bed, waving at Adora with a wide grin and a wink. "Have a good morning, princess~"

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmer: The image is burned into my mind forever. I can't even look at your face, Adora.  
Catra: Why her face? Not like you saw her face since it was buried between my legs.  
Adora: caTRA
> 
> This was just some dumb self-indulgent fluff smut that I wanted to try my hand at writing.  
Anyways hope you all enjoyed reading this!  



End file.
